Dragon Ball Z: X: Xenoverse: Budokai 6: Goku & Rick Sanchez Save
by Avengeful Fox
Summary: The Multiverse! Will they do it? What will happen? Find out below!


(This story was written with very little planning, with vodka being drank, on a day when I failed to get an adequate amount of sleep, and had a crap day at work. In short, I gave less of a shit than usual.)

(May contain strong language, may contain enough cringe-worthy material to make anyone want to stop, roll over, and promptly die, or, at the very least, piss off every single fanboy of Rick and Morty.)

(Enjoy!)

 **Dragonball Z: X: Xenoverse Budokai: 6: Stand Alone Complex: Top 100: Top 10 Anime Betrayals: Forever After: Ultra Sun & Moon: Goku & Rick Sanchez Save The Multiverse: Featuring Danny DeVito: Not Featuring Mr. Poopybutthole: The King James Version: 5** **th** **Edition: Season Pass Included!: & Knuckles**

Time… Time are like an river. It flow. It go. It are so deep you can't not see the bottoms at times. You… You are like in a canoe. You flow. You flow go so deep you cannot see the bottom. And. The rive pish you and pull you, and you drown at the end.

But.. What if… you aren't? What if your canoe can go backwards? What if you get out of canoe? You can… Travel through up the river and down either way you are wanting! But… What if three are otter rivers too, but not the same river? They foo flow the same way, but are but missing a pebble. Are they the same? Are they the different rivers? Without your canoe, can you float them too?

That… Is what this story is about…

Rock Sanchez air brilliant inventor and scientists who live in Earth. he supper smart, and do lots sceinse, and he make al amazon things. If you seen Rick & Marty you know what I mean, otherwise go watch the show beefore read this!

Rick good guy, and he soup smart, and have portal gun (ou now, youve sean the show now) and he realize: he can go any _where_ and _an_ y time he want. He save lots of people, and he now khow becuase of how smort he is! But, Rick smart, but not strong. So? He clearly need help from strongest person every. No not Duyane Johestone, "The Rock," but he good too. And also no, not Chuck Norris, he a pussy. And also no, not Sonic Hedgehog, or Shadow Hedgehog, or Knuckles Hedgehog too. No, he know he must travel to Earth where Dragonballs are, and finds it.

Where Goku though? He strongest chararacter shut up Vegeta fan boyz. He hiding from his ughly batchy wife in a bush. He see Rick and super impressed.

"Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub!" Say Rick.

"Who are you?" Goku say.

"I'm Pickle Riiiick!" Rick say, but not really a pick (yet).

"Wow, you sure look smart, what doing here?"

And then Rick explains. And GOku says,

"Yes," and they use the portal gun to leave.

 **What if Jojo's Bizare Adeventure Was Less Bizzare?**

They are first stop is Egypt is in some time during the 1980's 7 or 6 I think. There are powerful man who named Dio who cool psycock abilities to stop time and kill people, and he stole the body of his adoptive brother by cuting off his head in the hundred years ago and put his own head to gain sidekick powers, but also he had vampire powers too, but he can be in the sun because he not a pussy. Now he want use power to kill adopted Brother children and rule all teh warld!

And he alsmost suckseed but also people die, can Goku and Rick stop him?

Rick and Goku arrive and instancely Goku know where Dio is becaus how of strong he is.

"Wow, he's strong!" Say Goku.

"Wubbba-Lob-a-Tube-Top," Rick nod hand Goku a thing.

"What is this?" Goku askted.

"It's the sauce," Rick say, slip the bracelet on over his own arm and then hand it bak to Goku, "The *burp* seczhuan Soup."

"You meen it's a bracelet that will let me fit fi time stop?" Goku say and Rick nod.

And then he leave Rick behand to be safe and he go fo tight Dio. He punch through Dio's roof.

"Who are you?" Dio ask, creepily. He was creepy. And evil.

"I'm here to kill you," Goku say, pointing. "And stop you from killing anyone else!" Dio laughed in English.

"I don't think so," he say, "I'm going _kill you!"_

"No!' Goku shout and try to punch. Dio laugh and do the thing. But he can't?! And Goku pucn through him with his guts in his fist!

"Im…poss..ib…le…" Dio say and fall dead.

"Wobble-Dobble-Fub-Lub!" Rick say and GOku look and see him now stand there behind him.

"How did yyou got here?" he ask and then Rick shoot a portal and Goku laugh and realize. "You ready to go where to next?'

"Pickle Riiick!" Rick shout and jump through to next world.

 **What if Naruto didn't not have a Suck Plot?**

If you like Naruto, than you're a pussy. It puts the suck in sucks. There too many stupid plots, and all could would be easily avoid if only people would stop sucking.

Sasuke is a stupid character, but so his brother his too. Why for kil all family? To stornger? For why? Because Itchy manipulated by and for all in the name of evil? To make his brother a better fitter? That then too why Goku and Rick go here next.

Rick real eyes that Goku use power to fight, and his portal gun use lots of power, so Goku use power from portal to become even strong!

From shadows of behind Sasuke house, Rick point to his old brother.

"Wanna-Love-Sub-Dubs," he whisper.

"he's bad?" Goku ask. Rick shake his head.

"It's that sechzuan sauce," he say also.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" and Goku break in.

"Don't murder everyone!" he say to Itchy.

"I have to," he say back, very emo.

"No," Goku say and hug him. "I will stop you." And Itchy cry becaese he's a pussy.

"I… Just… Want… To… Be.. Strong…" he say.

"Friendship is true strong," Goku say, and he know he right and he stand up and start to walk away. "I will save you all." And he have Rick open a portal.

"I will save you all!" Goku say even louder. He use portal energy to go beyond Super Sayain God Super Sandman, beyond Super Saiyan God Super Sayian God Super Sandwich. He beome… Super Sezchuan Saiyan! He grow _green_ hair, and super beef, and fly up into space where he breathe now, and he look out into space.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" and his Kamehameha so strong it rips into reality itself and shatter the stupid plot, saving everyone from to read it ever! Every one good, everybuddy pierceful now.

"Now where to?' he say to Rick.

 **Ricky and Goku save** ** _America?!1!_**

If you not now American history, you a pussy. What if whole of _our_ history could be change? Would be good? Would be better? What could be save our world, if only in one time and place?

It are dark, and windy, and dark, and smelly.

"Where are we now?" Goku ask.

"Wrangle-Lamppost-Dangle-Dooble," Rick say.

"What is America?" Goku ask and Rick shock but realize there no America in Goku's werld.

"It's the sexuan sauce," Rick explan. "I need *burp* that sauce."

"Oh," Goku say. "What are we doing here then?" And they look up and hear clapping and see they are in times where still people travel by horse carriages and wear top hats and ladies wear big dresses.

"Is this the past?' Goku ask. Rick nod. "Are you sure we shold be doing this?" he ask. Rick nod. "Then what do?" Goku ask. Rick nod. A light shines and they see where they are, a theater… Ford's Theater… And they see a sneaky guy sneaking in.

"Is he the bad guy?" Rick ask.

"Western-Lubber-Dance-Dung," Rick say. And Goku understand, but… His powers not work?

"What happened?" he asked, try to flu.

"I'm pickle Rick!" Rick say.

"I'm still recovering from the transofmotion?" Goku say. Rick nod. "Then I will stop him without! My powers!"

But he take so long time running out! He run up the stairs but people try to stop him and he push them aside but he weaker so he have to struggle but eventually manage and run up the stairs. The door is open…

"Stop!" Goku say and rush in and punch snakey guy.

"What's going on?" Man in front of them say. He had a really tall hat and a beard and look honest.

"He was going to kill you!" Goku say and point to man on floor now aloomst deda. "I saved you." The man in the tall hat smile.

"Thanks bro," and he shake Goku's hand.

 **The End (of a friend ship?)**

Goku and Rick continue to travel around the worlds and save and fix people. They stop the Nuke in Modern Warfare, and stop the Alric Brokthers mom from dying in Full Metal Alchemist, and punched Andrew Wilson for being a pussy and ruining Star Wars Battlefront II. They go back to JFK's assassassassination and introduce Lee Harvy Oswald to Danny DeVito and they become best friends and JFK doesn't die because. They get tired, and stop to get a lunch at Goku's world, but something… Very wrong… The world is wrong… The clouds are black, and the grass is black, and the water is black, and the people are black. It is dead.

"What happened?" Goku ask. Rick look grum, and frown. "You know what happened?"

"Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub," Rick say. "Pickle Rick, *burp* Sezchwuan Sauce, Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub, Sechzuan Sauce, Pickle Rick, Pickle Rick, Sechznuan Sauce, *burp* Pickle Rick, Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub, Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub, Pickle Rick, Sezchuan Sauce, *burp* *burrup* Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub, Pickle Rick, Pickle Rick, Pickle Rick, Pickle Rick, Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub, Puckle-Ruck."

"All the bad things we fixed went to my world?" Goku say. Rick nod, grumly, again. "But… This is my world… My friends… My home… My food…"

"Wrong-Long-Dong-Dong," Say Rick, pat him on back. He push him away.

"I don't care about the other worlds!" Goku shout. "I want my world! Fix! It!" Rick shake his head.

"Pickle Rick," he say and shake his head.

"You're are wrong, I _can_ fix this!" And he try to steal Rick's Portal Gun but he keep it away. Without all his friends, GOku weaker more than ever. But Rick was the best guy ever, and know that his best friend's happy worth more than other worlds. He hand the gun to Goku.

"No Rick, don't!' Morty shouted. "If you die, what will we dO? What aboot our avendures? Our happiness? You can't not die, Rick, I love you!" Ruck smile.

"Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub," he say, and pat Morty on Head. Goku thank him and fly into portal. He arrive at Rick's just before Rick leave to go to get Goku first time. And then…

He kill Rick…

Time flow… Time move… Like a river, or a ocean. If this one wave up on Sea of time, is another where this doesn't? Are they friends still?

End?


End file.
